tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mary-Alice Claire
Mary-Alice Claire była czarownicą, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w pierwszej części'' The Originals: The Awakening'' oraz jest przodkiem Daviny. Historia Mary-Alice łączyła wspólna historia z Kolem Mikaelsonem na przełomie XX wieku. Gdy wojna wisiała w powietrzu między czarownicami, które popierały Klausa a czarownicami Kola, ona stała po stronie młodszego Pierwotnego. Czarownica miała romans z Kolem, co wskazywało ich przywitanie pocałunkiem na cmentarzu. The Awakening leftW'' części pierwszej, czarownica Mary-Alice Claire przemierza nowoorleański cmentarz, gdy zaczynają ją niepokoić tajemnicze szmery. Chociaż rozgląda się wokół siebie, ale niczego nie zauważa. Nagle Claire zostaje przyciśnięta do jednego z nagrobków przez jakiegoś mężczyznę, który okazuje się być Kolem Mikaelsonem. Kobieta wyrzuca mu, że nigdy nie może przywitać jej jak dżentelmen, na co młody Pierwotny odpowiada, iż jeżeli szuka dżentelmena, to chyba wybrała złego Mikaelsona. Następnie wampir całuje Mary-Alice. Po pocałunku Kol zadaje Mary kilka pytań na temat jej koleżanki, Astrid. Pod koniec odcinka Mikaelson wyciąga rękę w kierunku czarownicy, gestem pytając, czy do niego dołącza. Gdy kobieta ujmuje jego dłoń, Kol pochyla się i całuje ją jak dżentelmen. W 'części drugiej, Mary-Alice wraz z Kolem i Astrid przebywa w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj ćwiczą. Czarownice trzymają w rękach gwiazdę, jednocześnie ściskając diament. Posługują się magią, którą Mikaelson poznał nad brzegiem Morza Czerwonego, a nazwał ją Kamya'ą. Pierwotny opowiada im o jej właściwościach, podczas gdy one dalej skupiają się na gwieździe. Głos panny Claire opowiada, iż udało im się już stworzyć bransoletkę, która zmusza do posłuszeństwa, różaniec, który może doprowadzić do szaleństwa i kajdany, które zatrzymują moc czarownicy. Nagle gwiazda spada na stół, a Kol bierze ją do rąk. Mówi o jej właściwościach oraz o tym, jaki strach wzbudzi w jego przeciwnikach, a sojusznikach Klausa. Nie podoba się to Astrid, która zaczyna dyskutować z Pierwotnym na temat tego, że tworzą coraz więcej złych przedmiotów, a każdy następny jest gorszy od poprzedniego. Kobieta uważa, iż Mikaelson ma ich wystarczająco i nadszedł czas, aby wykonać ich ruch. Następnie Mikaelson obejmuje ramionami obie czarownice, jednak Astrid krzywi się, dlatego Kol łapie Mary-Alice i tańczy z nią. Dodaje, że wykonywanie tych wszystkich przedmiotów ma na celu ćwiczenie przed stworzeniem czegoś o wiele potężniejszego - sztyletu, który byłby w stanie zneutralizować Nikalusa. The Originals thumb|left|222px|Mary-Alice i Astrid w domu Wdowy Fauline.W The Map of Moments, Mary-Alice wraz z Astrid i Kolem włamała się do domu bogatej wdowy, w poszukiwaniu diamentu, aby móc stworzyć sztylet mogący zneutralizować Niklausa. Chociaż wszyscy zaangażowali się w poszukiwania, jednak znalazł go Kol. Po chwili kazał czarownicom posprzątać, po czym wyszedł. Przed domem zatrzymał go Klaus i Marcel. Burmistrz Behram był zaniepokojony kradzieżami w mieście, dlatego Niklaus zleciła Gerardowi zbadanie tej sprawy. Kiedythumb|222px|Mary-Alice orientuje się, że zostały zamknięte w domu. zaczęli śledzić podejrzanych, domniemany winowajca doprowadził ich do dworu wdowy niedawno zmarłej Fauline, znanej ze swojej kolekcji rzadkiej i bezcennej biżuterii, z której najbardziej znany był wzorcowy diament. Klaus rozkazał Kolowi go oddać, co ten, mimo niechęci, wykonał to bez szmeru. W tym czasie wiedźma Nikalusa rzuciła urok, który na zawsze uwięził Astrid i Mary-Alice w domu Fauline. Wygląd zewnętrzny Mary-Alice była piękną, niebieskooką blondynką o delikatnej posturze. Osobowość Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'''Nieśmiertelność - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Telekineza' - duchy potrafią przenosić obiekty, a także ludzi. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Zdolności czarownic' - jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux miała dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako czarownica (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Wystąpienia The Originals: The Awakening *''Część pierwsza'' *''Cześć druga'' *''Część trzecia'' *''Część czwarta'' TO Sezon 2: *''The Map of Moments'' (retrospekcje) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire (zdjęcie)'' Ciekawostki *Jest narratorką The Awakening. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Awakening: Postacie Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi